


Love in the Loops of Your Letters

by Springmagpies



Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 50s vibes, F/M, Fluff, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Elena could always tell when a letter came from Mack. And she prized each letter she got.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138130
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Love in the Loops of Your Letters

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderful @giorgiaink! 💛

She knew the letters were from him by the envelope alone. He always used the same set of stamps, as if he had bought a large collection of them one day and always had them on hand. They were of a pretty tree perched on a grassy hilltop. It was peaceful and made the envelope smell like springtime. 

Then there was the handwriting. Cursive and printed letters mixed together with tails of letters that looped far below the standard line. It was as though someone had tried to make him write cursive once, but he had adapted the skill to fit his hand better. They were handsome words and when she read them she heard them in his voice. 

He called her every day on the telephone, even from that big city office that liked to take him away. He wanted to escape that job eventually, settle down somewhere quiet. Elena liked to imagine it had a hill somewhere beyond it, dotted with a big green tree that turned yellow in the autumn. Maybe it had a swing playing among its branches.

But even though he lived only an hour’s drive from her--an hour in his beloved shiny black car of his--he still wrote to her every week as if he lived on the other side of the world. 

_ Mi amor _ \--that was always how his letters started. My love. Sometimes, if he had been away longer than he wished, he would write her name before the words.  _ Elena, mi amor,  _ it would read, as if he needed to see her name in writing as much as she needed to see his at the end of each letter. She treasured them more than she treasured jewels or trinkets or all the riches themselves. Those letters. But more than anything, those four little letters in cursive and print mixed together. 

_ Yours forever, _

_ Mack _

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies! 💛


End file.
